Ashley Katchadorian
Ashley Katchadourian was a member of the Overland Park Cheer Squad most known for being the victim of a verbal attack by Trisha Cappelletti because she was visiting Pearl Harbor with her family instead of watching the door during the events that transpired in Episode 1. Trisha's attack contradicts her comments in Episode 1 when she states that Ashley was in charge of snacks, and not the door. Trisha finally realizes her mistake in Episode 12 after Brittany Matthews points out that Ashley is actually in charge of snacks. She is now a member of Atchison High Cheer Squad. Personality Ashley generally seems like a likable person and one of the more tame members of the cheer squad. She is currently trying to overthrow the cheer-squad from when Trisha shouted at her for not guarding the door. Relationships Justin Michealson and Ashley had been going out in season 1, and he was also her prom date. In episode 12 Brittnay Matthews makes out with Justin in front of Ashley and causes her to cry. Trisha Cappelletti has a lot of issues with Ashley and confronts and blames her in episode 11 for the series of events that led up to Deandra getting her arms ripped off. Trisha belives they are friends but really Ashley hates her, and is in league with the rival cheer squad. It is assumed that Ashley hates the cheer squad after being attacked by Trisha, because in the end of Episode 15, Ashley offers to help Rachel Tice and Judith with their problems with the cheer squad. The Atchison High Cheer Squad runs into Ashley at the end of Episode 18, and she offers to help them with the Overland Park Cheer Squad, as she did with Rachel and Judith in Episode 15. In episode 21 she is at cheer-pratice and it is obvious that she is in league with them. They are later seen in episode 22, but that "gossip" Ashley said she had, didn't have anything to do with the cheer-squads routine. She joined the squad in part 1 of the season final. The Deal with the Door In episode 1, Deandra walks in the bathroom and is asked who let her in. Trisha wonders why Ashley, who is in charge of snacks, is letting people in the bathroom without consulting the cheer squad. Trisha continues to pursue this conflict up until episode 11 when Deandra gets her arms ripped off. Ashley then comes back from her vacation and is tiraded by Trisha who blames her for Deandra getting her arms ripped off. However, at prom when Brittnay makes out with her boyfriend, Trisha is reminded that she is actually in charge of snacks, and that it is Jenna Derabon who is actually in charge of the door. Trisha: Appearance Doll Type: Mattel 2012 Sisters Skipper Doll and pet. Clothing In Episode 15, she is featured wearing a long coat and shades, the coat appearing that of which is usually worn by Jonathan Getslinhaumer. In episode 21 she the pink Overland Park cheer-uniform for the first time. See Collector's Info for more information Ashley is shorter than most of the girls and has brown hair with blue streaks in it. Despite her appearance, Trisha says she is Japanese. Trivia *It's possible that when Ashley was being created, the makers decided to make her last name a pun on her having to "watch the door". Ashley Katch-a-dour-ian'/'Catch-a-door-ian.''' *Despite being blamed for not watching the door, Ashley actually works with snacks, not the door. But admits in episode 11 she knows she was supposed to be watching the door since Jenna was sick. *In episode 3, Mikayla mentions that she has gymnastics with Ashley's younger sister, Brooklyn Katchadourian. *Ashley is bottom right of the cheer pyramid, and is referred to by that by Mackenzie Zales *Episode 21 is the first episode Ashley wears the cheerleader uniform. *She is the only cheerleader who doesn't wears the cheer-uniform most of the time. *She is the only member of the Cheer Squad that is a freshman. Category:Characters Category:Cheer Squad